


Banishment

by Radagasttheblonde, Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radagasttheblonde/pseuds/Radagasttheblonde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: The premise, what if Claire was so anzious to get back to the stones, not out of loyalty to Frank but because she fears her feelings for Jamie?





	1. I Must Get Out of Here!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I know, I know. I have a ton of wips. They will all get finished @callysymms and I were talking and this idea came up. Y'all know how it is" what if this happened?" And well, the idea was born.

It has been four days since I saw Jamie. Four long days and even longer nights. How I had fallen so hard, so fast over someone who I barely know and in a time not my own, is a mystery. But, one I have no intention of exploring. 

I am married, after all. The fact that my husband is a lying, cheating bastard not withstanding. I made a.commitment and he is of my time. I must go back. Tonight is the perfect opportunity. 

It is the evening of the Mackenzie gathering. The men of the clans will pledge their loyalty and then get sinking drunk. The perfect time to make my escape. And escape I must. Before the red haired Highlander gets anymore deeply embedded in my heart.

It was instantaneous. As I pushed through his clanmen to get to him in that shed and his soft pain filled eyes meet mine, I was done for. Then there was the ride to Castle Leoch, the feel of him against my back and bum. His body showing he fellt it too, what is between us.

So, I must escape. It wasn't right this want, this pull. I am married. It is time to go back. I take several deep breaths and recheck my supplies. It is just a matter of waiting now, for the men to get drunk enough, the night to get dark enough.

Finally, I am able to slip out. I make my way to the stables with a prepared route. I slip into the stable unseen and make my way to the horse I had already picked out. I am almost there, when I trip over something unseen in the dark. I am on my back with a dirk against my theoat before I have time to think.

"Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!" I gasp out. A very well known chuckle greets this utterance.

"Nae Sassanech. Tis just me." He had let the dirk down when he sees it was me but still lays across me. We both slowly become aware of the change of atmosphere at the same time. I meet his eyes and time stops.


	2. It Doesn't Matter Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up in the barn.

The silence lasts forever as we stare into each others eyes. In that endless time period, everything I thought I had to do, the stuff that was the right thing, the responsible thing, the smart thing; fade into insignificance. There is only him. Only Jamie. I gladly surrender the war I have been fighting within myself. I surrender to the pull. I surrender to him.

"Why are ye here? If ye wished to see me, ye ken'd where I was." His tone is gentle if filled with an accusation I no longer have an answer for.

"I was scared." His hand comes up to cup my cheek.

"And now."

"It doesn't matter now." I melt against his hand. "I thought I could simply run away from what is between us."

"Run away?" He looks over to where to tied package of my provisions lay. "Oh Claire."

"I thought it best. I have never felt anything as powerful as what I feel when you touch me."

"I shouldn't." He starts to withdraw. I counter by pressing up against him. "Ah Dhai!" He groans as I rub against his erection.

"I want.."

"It isna right. Ye a widow and us not married. And here in the barn."

"Please Jamie. I know ye want me too."

"Want! A Chriosd! I have had not but ye in my heid since I laid eyes on ye." He slips his hands to my bum and pulls me closer. I can't stop the groan that escapes me. He lifts up and kisses my neck. I arch allowing him more access. "Bidh a ’mhàthair Màiri a’ cuideachadh dhomh! It is wrong Claire." He rolls off of me and I have no hope of keeping him there.

"Jamie, I want you and you want me. How is it wrong?" I am desperate for him. Since deciding to stop fighting my feelings, everything was on the surface. My body hummed with both sexual tension and feelings to deep for words.

"Ye ken why." He still lays beside me and I can't help resting my head on his chest. "Mo chridhe. Mo ghaol. Mo ghràidh." He whispers as he strokes my hair. "I canna just lay with ye. It means more to me." 

"Oh, oh you think...You think I just want your body. To scratch an itch?" He finds my eyes again.

"Ye dinna."

"No. I...that is why I was trying to leave. Because of what I was and am feeling for you. I have never even felt thus with my husband. I knew it from our first glance. You captured my heart Jamie."

"I feel the same. My da told me I would ken the one when I saw her. It is ye Claire."

"Will you make love to me Jamie?"

"I..I dinna ken how. I am a virgin." He admits with a blush.

"Then will you allow me to make love to you?"

"Maith dhomh Athair. Aye Claire." I lift myself onto him. He shudders as we meet pelvis to pelvis. I lower myself down and take his lips. A virgin he may be but, someone has taught him to kiss. I groan into his mouth as our tongues entangle. We pull up for hair after a minute. I reach up to losen my laces and his eyes follow my movements. I open to the shift before untying it allowing his eyes access to my breast. His tongue runs over his lips and I crave those lips and tongue on me so bad that it makes me a bit dizzy.

"Cho breagha. Cho bog." He says in awe as his hands reach up to me. I sigh and allow him to explore. I lower myself down towards his mouth after a minute or so of this. A fast learner is Jamie. He takes one of my nipples into his mouth without hesitation. I can't keep his name out of my lips as he sucks. A feel the shock of pleasure run through my breast and down. Jamie is as hard as a diamond against me. It is time.

I reach down and rearrange our clothing allowing the contact we both are in such need of. I take him in hand. He bites down in surprise and I gasp out as a mini orgasm runs through me. I lead him to and them with a slight jerk of my hips, inside me.

"O mo chreach!" He cries out as I start to rock him in and almost out of me. "Claire! Christ Claire!" He reaches up to fondle my breast as I move faster as I get close. 

"Jamie! Jamie! Jamie!" I cry as I tighten around him. The pleasure is massive. It has me literally seeing stars. I fall onto his chest after, no longer having the power to keep myself up. He holds me close as his body instinctively, picks up the rythymn. The feel of him thrusting up has me cumming again. I cry out and cling to his hair as he cums himself with a deep groan. I tighten around him as his hot seed fills me. He looks at me with dazed eyes after.

"Was it like you thought?" I ask when I get my breath back.

"Almost. I dinna ken women could..I am glad to ken it. That ye recieved pleasure too. It was also more powerful then I expected."

"Women can if the man is a good lover. You are an excellent lover Jamie. It was so powerful because of what is between us."

"I am glad of both Claire. Will ye stay with me this night?"

"I don't want to be anywhere else." He adjust me so he can spoon me. Covering us with a barn blanket, he rests his hand on my breast.

"Tha gaol agam ort air Claire." That one I know.

"I love you too Jamie." I feel him kiss my hair as we drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N The Ghaildhig in order: Oh God. Oh Christ. Mother Mary, help me. My heart. My love. My darling. Forgive me Father. So beautiful. So soft. Oh my God. I love you.


	3. What Have Ye Done, Ye Clodheid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning and they are caught. Now what?

Murtagh grumbles as he searches the grounds for his Godson and the son of his heart, Jamie. He kens why the lad keep himself hidden away at the Gathering. It was the right and responsible response to a no win situation between his two uncles. He just expected him to show up for the early breakfast as the lad had necassarily missed supper the night before.

Sae, he is searching. He heads to the barn. He walks over to where he lay but not alone. What is this then? He gets close enough to see the Sassanech, Mistress Beauchamp, laying in a state of partial undress with the lads hand protecting her modesty. Iffin!

He kicks the lad's arse. "What have ye done, ye clodheid!"

Jamie jumps, causing his hand to leave Mistress Beauchamp's bosom. Murtagh turns away as Jamie pulls the barn blanket over her. 

"Ye laid with her. A woman of class. Not on of the kitchen maids but a Lady! Christ Almighty!"

"Shh Murtagh. Ye will wake her."

"I am awake." She sleepily says. She adjusts her front under the cover before sitting up and facing the two men. "And I slept with him. You needn't defend my virtue, as sweet as you are to do it."

"Claire." Jamie tries to quiet her but she is having none of it.

"It is okay Jamie. I wanted him and he, me. So, we made love."

"Jesus wept," Murtagh says as he crosses himself. "There is no help for it. Ye must be handfast, right now, before anyone else finds out."

"Wot?"

"Mistress, it isn't just ye I am protecting. If ye wish to act like a married couple, ye must become one without delay."

"Married?"

"It is a way, an auld ancient way, of getting married before the vowes before going before a priest. It gives us a year and day, to make it official." Jamie explains.

"I know what handfasting is it is just.."

"Ye love me and I ye, true?"

"True but.."

"Good then it is settled. Stand, the both of ye." Jamie pulls her up and takes her hand. Murtagh pulls his dirk and quickly, lightly slices across their wrist, before overlapping the wounds and tightly binding their wrists.

"Repeat the words after me." Jamie tells her. She, overwhelmed at the speed it is all happening, simply nods.

"Tha thu fuil de mo fuil agus cnàimh mo chnàimh."

"Tha thu fuil de mo fuil agus cnàimh mo chnàimh."

"Tha mi a ’toirt dhut corp gur dòcha gur e dhà a tha ann."

"Tha mi a ’toirt dhut corp gur dòcha gur e dhà a tha ann."

"Tha mi a ’toirt mo spiorad dhut gus am bi ar togail deiseil."

"Tha mi a ’toirt mo spiorad dhut gus am bi ar togail deiseil."

"Good. Now ye be legally wed. Congratulations Mrs Fraser."

"Fraser? I didn't even know.."

"Aye, we have a lot to discuss."

"Aye ye two do. But, first ye lad, need to get breakfast and get the horses feed. And ye, Mrs Fraser, must get breakfast and head to yer surgery. When and how to tell Himself about yer wedding, we will meet tonight to discuss. Say goodbye to yer bride, Jamie." He left to give them a minute of privacy.

"I am sorry about all this Claire."

"Are you apologizing for marrying me or laying with me?"

"Both. As one lead to the other."

"I have no regrets. Neither should you. Come kiss me Jamie Fraser." He smiles broadly.

"With pleasure Mrs Fraser." He does lifting her off her feet and against his hardening cock. She sighed and then moaned into it. "Until tonight." He whispers as he reluctantly parts from her.

"Yes." He tells her to sneak out first. She does on shaky legs. He watches until she is out of sight.


	4. Lay Back and Watch Lass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie slips into Claire's room in the surgery where they consummate their marriage.

Jamie slips through the darkness of the castle. He stays in the shadows as he makes his way to the surgery, where his wife awaits. His wife! She is a miracle. A true miracle. Her love, their marriage, it seems a dream. He had worked in a state of unbelief, all day the Auld Alex noticed.

"Where is yer heid, lad?" He had asked him several times. He couldn't tell him and would try to concentrate until his mind drifts to her again. Ah, but now, he is free to join her. Or at least, free to sneak into her. 

Finally, he reaches the entrance to her abode. She sits at the dressing table brushing out her hair out in, Saints preserve him!, just her shift.

"Oh, you scared me Jamie."

"Sorry love. Ye are just sae beautiful." He walks farther in and gently touches her hair. "Ye hair is sae lovely. The way the colors run together. The brown, gold, and a touch of auburn." Her heart starts to pound as soon as he touches her. He moves his hands to her shoulders and turns her chair around so her back is to the mirror. He has something in mind. He meets her eyes as his hand works up her thigh.

"Jamie!"

"Relax mo ghaol. I have ye. Lay back and watch lass." She lies back against the table and finds she can see him, kneeling between her legs as he inches the cotton of her shift up. It is a very erotic sight and has her nipples hardening as her breath comes out increasingly labored. He inches his hand up until he reaches her soft, wet, heat. 

"Ye are as wet as a water lilly."

"All you." She says through her pants. 

"Let's see if I canna get ye wetter." He starts to explore. When he finds the tiny bundle of flesh towards the top, and feels her jerk under his hand, he tightens his hand on her leg to hold her still as he focuses his attention on it.

"Oh God! Jamie! Don't stop!" He smiles at her response and speeds up. "Ahhh I so need you inside me!"

"I will be but first I want to watch ye come apart under my hand."

"Christ! Hell!" She arches into his hand as she gets closer. "Ahhhhh!" He feels her grow( is that possible?) under him as she gets wetter. He must see if what his touch is saying is true. He places his head under her shift and between her legs. 

She smells sae good. He parts her outer lips. It had grown like his own cock, hard and thrubbing under his kilt. He wonders what she tastes like. Only one way to find out. He lowers his head.

Claire had been drifting under the power of her orgasm. The feel of his tongue on her brings her completely back. She gasps and has sits up to see what he doing. Her shift is up to her waist and her husband is buried between her legs. Oh f*ck! No one had ever..Frank thought it uncouth and undignified even though he had no problem with her doing it to him. The arse. Jamie has no such concerns as his tongue makes laps across her. She shivers as she starts to build back up. Her hand goes to her own breasts and starts to pull at her needy nipples as Jamie concentrates on her clit, licking and sucking in a way that has her body on the verge of combustion.

"Ewwwwww Ahhh Ohhhhhh!" She can't find words for the feelings he is rousing in her. Sounds are all she has as it builds like a massive wave from a hurricane about ro cross the shore. "Jammmiiieee! She finds his name as the waves of pleasure crest and crash through her. She had never felt anything like it.

"I must be inside ye, now!" She has no problem with this arrangement but wants him skin to skin. She stands on legs she is unsure will support her and unties her shift and let's it fall to floor.

"Your turn." Is that her voice, deepened by desire? He is quick to obey. She watches as he slips off layer after layer. God, he is beautifully made. She longs to explore every inch of him with her eyes, hands, and mouth, but, he is to needy. He leads her to the bed, laying her down before placing himself over her. 

"Please Jamie. Come to me."

"Iffrin!" He curses as he eases into her. She arches up to meet him as he parts her esquistly tender flesh. "Tha gaol agam ort. Tha gràdh cho mòr agam ort Claire." He declares as he starts to thrust. She is so on edge that she is climaxing again in seconds. She clings to him and cries out. He touches her face, reveling in the pleasure on it before moving to find his own.

"My husband." She whispers against his chest after. She lays tucked securely against him.

"My wife. Mo bhean. My miracle."

"It feels like that, doesn't it. I can't believe I was trying to run away from this. From us."

"I would have looked for ye, ye ken?"

"Would you?"

"Aye. I would have searched the world had that been what was needed."

"I do love you Jamie."

"As I do ye." They kiss gently.

"Ah Christ! Canna ye keep ye hands to yerself." Murtagh's voice intrupts their moment.

"Nae nor anything else." Jamie says as Claire gathers the cover over her. Murtagh picks up Jamie's discarded tartan and throws it to her. He turns away as she gets it around her.

"We must talk about this situation and how to handle it with the Mackenzie." He says when they are properly covered.

"Aye. We must."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N The Ghaildhig in order: My brown haired lass. My love. Hell. I love you. I love you so much. My wife.


	5. Ye Canma Lie With Her Every Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murtagh and the Fraser's talk some hard truths as they plan on how to stay safe.

"I ken ye a newly married but we be the only three that ken that." Murtagh tells them. "We need to keep it that way for awhile."

"Why?" Claire asks as she wraps the plaid tighter around her.

"Because the Mackenzie doesn't trust ye and Jamie dinna need to get on the bad side of his uncle right now."

"Aye, he is right Sassanech. They are offering me shelter right now. I am safe enough here."

"Safe from what?" Murtagh stares at him.

"Ye haven't told her?"

"There hasn't been a lot of time."

"Time enough for loving but nae talking. Ye must tell her ye clod heid."

"Someone tell me."

"I canna go back to Lallybroch, my family home, not yet. There is a price on my head, ye see."

"A price? For what?"

"Murder. But I dinna do it. I swear to ye Claire."

"I believe you. So, Column keeps you safe here, working in the stables, inconspicuous."

"Aye, that is the jest of it."

"Sae, ye see, the lad canna.just announce he has bedded and wedded the Sassanech that no one fully trusts."

"I do see. How long do we keep this secret?"

"Until Jamie.and I come up with a plan."

"No, until Jamie, I and you come up with a plan."

"Aye, she is right Murtagh. She is my wife and equal."

"Aye. Until then, ye canna lay with her every night. I will give ye tonight, as it is yer wedding night. But, ye need to be in the stables before first light."

"I will. Thank ye Murtagh." 

"Ye choose weel Jamie. Even if ye did do it out of order. Claire is a good woman and match."

"Why thank you Murtagh."

"Aye thank ye Murtagh. Now off with ye. It is our wedding night."

He nods, bows towards Claire, and leaves. Jamie turns towards her. "Do ye wish to here the whole sordid tale? Why the.price on my heid?"

"We have a lifetime for that." She lowers the tartan. "Come here husband. We have a wedding night to finish."

He slips out of her arms at the.crack of dawn. He hates to do it but, he knows he must. He is determined to come up with a plan, and soon.

"Jamie, where are ye, ye bugger? Ye are placing the new hay over the auld." Auld Alec says later that day. "Is it a certain whisky eyed Sassanech who be distracting ye?"

"Nae!" He denies but his blush and soft smile give him away.

"Aye ye mean. It is like that, is it? Ye love her?"

"I do." Alec just smiles as he pats his.back.


	6. "What is This, Then?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's get caught.

Banishment  
Claire is working in the surgery later that day. She is absorbed in her work of separating what is useful from what is not from the former surgeon, Master Beaton's collection. She doesn’t bear him enter until he wraps his arms around her. She starts to scream until he whispers in her ear,”Dinna ye recognize yer own husband’s arms?”

“Jamie! How did you..?”

“My shoulder has been paining me something fierce. It may need a bit of yer tending. Perhaps a kiss.”

“Oh Jamie. Come her love.” She undoes his shirt enough to see his shoulder.

“it really doesn’t hurt. Twas just a ruse.”

“I know that Jamie. Your wife isn't a draft woman. But, you wanted a kiss.” She arches her eyes at him. “ Didn’t you?”

“Aye.” He is a bit breathless as he watches her lips descend. She kisses across his shoulder and exposed chest. “Christ Claire. Will I ever stop wanting ye?”

“I pray not Jamie.” He lifts her head up and deep kisses her. She clings to him as the room spins. He would have taken her right then and there had not another voice doused their passion.

“What is this, then? I come to see the healer and find my own nephew in a verra compromising position with her.” Jamie stands up and turns to face his accuser.

“Gellis please.” He says, his voice and tone show his desperation.” Neither Dougal nor Column can know of this yet.”

“Yet? Then it is not just a shag?” He looks to Claire and she nods.

“No. We were handfast two days ago.”

“Weel, that is a surprise. Ye will have the lasses in the castle in deep mourning. Introduce me to yer bride.”

“Gellis Duncan Mackenzie, meet Claire Elizabeth Fraser. Claire, my uncle Dougal’s wife, Gellis.”

“It is verra nice to meet ye Claire. We have been in sore need of a healer. Congratulations on yer wedding. Jamie is a fine catch. I understand the need for secrecy right now. I will keep this between us. Ye are not trusted by my husband nor his brother.”

“But, I am by you.” She can sense she is.

“Aye. There is an air of mystery about ye. But, nae the type that would prove harm to clan Mackenzie. I can to see ye because I am with bairn. I wish to ken if ye have something that would help with the sickness.”

“Congratulations. Yes I do.” She reaches over and picks up a bit of crushed mint leaves. “Brew this in a tea first thing in the morning. Add a bit of honey. Sip it and it should settle your stomach down enough to eat.”

“Thank ye Mistress Fraser, Claire. Dinna Fash, I will keep yer secret. Jamie, if ye wish to make love to yer wife here, bolt the doors first” She leaves with a chuckle.

“Well, she is…interesting.”

“Aye. Uncle Column only approved of the marriage because Dougal had done him a major favor. She will keep her word. We must be be more Careful though.”

“Yes. When do you think we can be honest?”  
“I pray soon.


	7. We Must Get out of the Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Fraser's take a horse ride and find a place to be private.  
> Get's a bit Explicit.

.  
When I enter the hall, I see Jamie and Murtagh is already at a table. I walk over and casually sit across from them. Casual doesn’t work long as Jamie and I's eyes meet. The conversation we had between us was anything but casual or friendly. The want I see in his eyes is reflected in mine. Murtagh clears his throat several times to get our attention. 

“Ye must stop that or everyone will ken.” I pull my eyes away from him and look around. That is when I see Leary standing to the side watching us.  
“Gellis knows.” I whisper.

“How?” he demands. I look to Jamie and he quickly feels him in. He is shaking his head when he is done.

“Can we help you with something Leary?” She looks to me and Jamie looks at her with a scowl. She hurries off then. “Murtagh, if I have no patients in the morning do you think it would be okay to take a little horse ride, Jamie and I?” Jamie looks pleadingly at him. He sighs.

“Ye two will be the death of me. Aye. Just stay on Mackenzie lands, ye hear?”

“Aye. We wil.”

I wake to the sounds of birds chirping and an eager anticipation. I hurry to the surgery to find it empty. No patients waiting. I then go to the kitchen. “I am off to get some fresh air.” I inform Mrs. Fitz.

“Aye lass. Mind the weather. There be a storm coming in.” I nod, grab some bannocks and head towards the stables. Jamie is there alone.

“I have no patients. If we leave now..” I don’t have to say more. He is already saddling Donas and we are soon of. As we leave the walls of the castle, I take a deep breath. I feel Jamie relax behind me. The clouds soon gather up ahead. Looks like Mrs. Fitz is right.

“We will need to find shelter out of the storm.” He says as the wind picks up. He leads Donas into the woods. We soon come upon a little hut but not before we a dredged from the rain. “Come Sassanech. We must get out of the storm.” He hurries me in and is soon starting the small fireplace. It is a small room but the fireplace and bed is all we need. 

“We will have to huddle close for warmth.” I declare in an unsteady voice.

“Will we now.” His voice is husky too.

“Yes. In fact skin to skin is better. Body heat, you see.”

“Aye. If that is what the healer recommendations.” He is to me in two steps. His mouth is on mine the next second. We are frantic, pulling off our wet clothes as fast as we can. We are soon down to shift and shirt. 

“Ah Dhai.” Jamie gasps when he sees my nipples poking through the thin fabric. He lowers his head. I am groaning and cursing as he suckles me though the cotton. When my knees start to give way, he leads me to the bed. He lifts the shift off and his shirt. 

“Mine!” I think in wonder as I explore his body with my eyes. He stands still and lets me. He is doing the same as I lay across the bed..

“Ye are so beautiful. Christ and ye are mine!”

“All yours. Come here Jamie. I need you.” He joins me on the small bed and runs his hand down my body finding me as wet as our soaked clothes. “Please.” I lift my body up and take a hold of him. He needs no farther invitation. He slips into me. “Ahhh.” I raise up to meet him, thrust for thrust. He grunts Ghaildhig over me. I can’t tell if they are curses or love words and am to far gone to care.

I work my hand between us, find my clit, and start to stroke it. Jamie's hand covers mine.

“My job.” He gets out as his huge thumb replaces my own.

“Oh God!” I cry as the combination of his thrusting cock and moving thumb pushes me over the edge and I fall apart around him. “Jamie!”

“Claire! Claire!” he pulls me to him and buries his own cry of release in our mouths. We lay breathless for a time after. “Claire, can I ask ye a question?”

“Of course.” I lay curled into his side. He strokes my hair as he decides how to begin.

“Ye were married before. That is the reason I ask. Is it always this powerful, making love? I dinna ken it would be such. When we are joined I canna tell where I end or where ye begin?”

I understand what he is asking. I felt it too. Something way more powerful then lust or even love. “It isn’t Jamie. This, what is between us is more powerful then even love. It is beyond.”

“Aye. Tis what I thought.” We snuggle together until we must move. The storm had passed but it is still raining as we redress and head out to Donas. We hurry back to the castle and find Murtagh waiting.

“We were caught in the storm.” Jamie explains.

“I ken but Column wishes to see ye both.” I look to Jamie. He squeezes my hand in reassurance. 

“Let me talk.” I nod knowing it is better as I am still under suspicion. We head to him.

He stands pacing on his twisted legs. “Where have ye two been?” he demands.

“Mistress Beauchamp wished to see some of the lands. I offered to take her. We were caught in the storm.”

“Is this true?” he turns to me. I want to reach for my husband's hand but dare not. I raise my head instead

“It is.”

“Jamie, if ye leave the estate without my permission again and take this Sassanech with ye, ye will both be banished from here. Do ye understand?”

“Aye uncle.”

“And ye Mistress?”

“I do. I am sorry.”

“Aye. Ye are dismissed.” We bow to him and hurry out. When he are in the hall, Jamie looks around before pulling me to him. He kisses me deeply, leaving me breathless before hurrying to the stables. I hurry to my surgery.


	8. "We Dinna Wish to Make Column Angerer."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Column is suspicious and Murtagh and the Fraser's are cautious.

I wake with the memory of Jamie’s kiss on my lips. I dress in a hurry and head to the hall. I find Murtagh but no Jamie. I.take a seat across from him and whisper,” Where is Jamie?”

“I sent the lad to the stables. We dinna .wish to raise more suspicion.” I nod, knowing what he said made sense. But still. I feel his hand over mine.  
“I ken lass. Dinna fash. We will figure something out soon.”

“I know. If we must leave”

“Then we will leave. It will work out.” I feel eyes on me and look around to see Leary staring at me. I am In no mood for her nonsense and stare back. She drops her eyes first.

When I get back to the surgery, I find it quiet. No patients yet. I start to work on making up more burn cream. I go through lot's of it with the state of ovens in this time. I am in the midst of bottling it up when a young voice interrupts.

“Mistress Beauchamp?” The lad can't be older then ten and stands nervously by the door leading into the surgery.

I smile reassuringly at him. “Yes?”

“The Mackenzie requests ye in his room, ma'am."  
.I nod, suddenly as nervous as the lad. What does he know? What will he do?” 

“Thank you. I am on my way.” I wipe my hands clean, set the bottle next to the others and hurry after the lad. We enter to find him in his robe. The lad bows to him and hurries out..

“Mistress Beauchamp, thank ye for coming.” I nod.

“How can I help you?” I ask with a surprisingly stable voice.

“My legs, they pain me something awful. Massage helps. Would ye be sae kind?”

“Of course.” I am quite relieved. A medical reason for my summons is better than what I was expecting. He relaxes under my hands. I thoroughly massage his legs and lower back..

“Thank ye Mistress. That helped quite a bit.” We have a musician singing at the hall this evening. I would like ye to come as my guest.” I nod.

“Thank you. I would be honored to.”

“Aye. It will keep ye from running off with my nephew.” He looks straight into my eyes and this time, I drop first.   
“I will see ye there.” I nod, courtesy, and hurry out. When I reach the hall, I give into the nerves and let the shakes come. I hurry to the sanctuary of my surgery. I collapse on to the bed, pulling my legs up to my chest. It isn’t long until I hear footsteps. 

“Claire?” It is Jamie and I sob in relief. He hurries over to me. “Lass, what has happened?” He pulls me onto his lap and I tell him all..

“He suspects.”

“Aye. We will have to be careful and figure out how to slip away, soon.”

“Yes. Murtagh says we will figure it out.”

“Aye. We will.” I don't want hm to go but know it isn’t safe.for him to stay.

“Jamie. You must go.” He pulls me closer for a second.

“I ken.” He gently kisses me.”I will see ye in the hall.”

When I enter the Hall, I find an open seat big enough for Jamie to sit beside me. I listen to the haunting directions cry of the bagpipes. I am lost in the music and don't see her coming. She takes a seat beside me.

“I dinna ken what ye are about with Jamie, whether it be just flirting or ye think he will marry ye, but, he willna. For, he is mine. He will be my husband.” Leary declares.

It takes all that is in me not to outright laugh in the girl's face. “Did he say so or is this a fantasy you are building in your mind?”  
She starts to respond when we both see Jamie enter. He finds my eyes and smiles as he walks over. Totally ignoring the child to my right, he seats to my left and hands my a glass of Column's rennish. I let my hand fall to the bench between us. His hand covers it, unseen in the darkness of the hall. The musician starts and I am soon lost in his haunting voice. Jamie whispers the translation in my ear. The combination of the musician's sweet voice, Jamie’s breath in my ear, and Column's rennish, soon has me intoxicated. I start to fall against him. He takes the glass from me, hands it to Leary.

“Please take that back to the kitchen when ye go.” He says as he lifts me to my feet. “Come Miss Beauchamp. Let's get ye back to yer surgery.” 

I hold on to his arm as we head out. Murtagh meets us  
.  
“I've her Jamie. We mustn't anger Column more.” He sighs as he places my hand in Murtagh’s and, just lile our wedding night, we head off in different directions.


	9. We Can but Must be Quiet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of barn loving, a vist with Gellis, a new allie, still jealous Leary.

I headed straight to the barn when I woke. I needed my husband. Auld Alec was there leaning against a stall. He smiles at me.

“He is still asleep up there lass.” He nods up to the loft “ Ye can go up and wake him as long as ye two are quiet.” My eyes must have reflected my shock. “Aye, I ken. Jamie choose weel.”

“I smiled at him. “Thank you.” I quickly move to climb the ladder.

I crawl over to him and lay my head down on his chest and kiss his neck. He wakes with a start. “Claire!”  
“It is. I need you Jamie. We can as long as we are quiet.”

“Oh. Auld Alec?”

“Is the one who told me that.” I say as I work my hand under his kilt. He is half hard already. He firms fast under my hand. 

“Did he know. Weel then.” His own hand slips under me skirts. “In that case.” I gasp and lean into his chest so no more sounds will escape. I direct him through my rolling hips and the small bites to his chest. I am soon shuddering against him as I find completion.

“Now.” He groans as he lift my shirts out of the way “Right now.”

I lift into him as he slips his cock into me. An ‘ahh' escapes before Jamie swallows my other wee noises in his mouth. He holds my arms up, stretching my body up as he rocks increasingly fast in and out of me. We are both breathing hard into each others mouths. I long to be naked under him so Incan feel every inch of him against me. “soon” I think as I cum again and gasp into his mouth as I clamp around him. He bites on my bottom lip as my orgasm pulls at him. Another deep thrust and he feels me with his seed.

We rearrange our clothes after and Jamie picks some straw out of my hair. I smile at him. We kiis deeply before I slip back down the ladder and out. I head to the surgery and find Gellis waiting.

“Having fun with my nephew?” she inquires. I quickly shut the door.

“Christ Gellis!” 

“Come. We are both women. We understand how the marriage bed works. I just came to see if you had some more of that tea. It is working weel.”

“I am glad. Yes, I do.” I gather the stuff to make her more. “Come in in a week and I will check on you and the baby.”

“Thank ye Claire and dinna fash. It will happen for ye too.” She gestures to her softly protruding abdomen. She slips out and I see Leary watching me.

“Can I help you?” She just scrowls and hurries away.  
“Strange girl.” I say under my breath.

I see a few more patients before heading out to the herb garden to pick some more mint. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Murtagh.

“I believe I can get ye and Jamie out in a week.” He whispers.

“A week!” 

“I ken lass. Just try to hold on. The lad had the same reaction.” He slips away and I return to pulling mint. I feel eyes on me and look up to see Dougal looking out the window at me. I sigh.

“Why can't you ogle your own wife instead of me.” I mumble.

“That is what I am doing, lass.” A deep Scottish voice says. I look behind me to see Jamie doing just that, his eyes on my arse.

“Behave Jamie,” I say, when he groans as I stand. “You know what Murtagh said.”

“I ken. I will try. Finish and meet me in the hall for lunch.” I nod, wanting to kiss him so bad, my lips tingle with it. I settle for squeezing his hand. 

I sit across from him and Murtagh in the hall. Again I feel eyes on me. I turn and find Leary again. I can't resist and turn to Jamie.

“You know Jamie,” I say loud enough for her to hear. “I believe Leary has a crush on me, not you. The way she can't keep her eyes off me.” 

“I wouldn’t blame her if that was true.” He leans in to say. Murtagh rolls his eyes at us as a flushed Leary looks away. We finish eating and Murtagh hands me his flask. I take a long drink and then cough, as water drips out of my eyes. Both men laugh.

“A bit stronger then ye are used too, Sassanech?” Jamie asks.

“A bit.” I say through a strangled voice. Later, I find myself drifting off in the surgery and climb onto the little bed there and fall asleep.


	10. I Charge Mistress Beauchamp as a Woman of Loose Morals."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Fitz and her granddaughter know. Trouble in the Hall ensues.

wake the next morning after breakfast. I go down to the kitchen where I find Mrs. Fitz still has some porridge. I take a bowl into the surgery and eat it in the peace and quiet. I revel in the quiet before my first patients start to come in. 

My first patient is Mrs. Fitz. “I hate to trouble ye dear but, I have seemed to have cut myself.”

She sure had. A four inch, gaping dash across her forearm. I gather supplies to close it up. “How did this happen?”

“I was cutting up a dear and the cleaver slipped.”

“You were blessed you didn't cut your arm off. I will get you closed back up in no time.”

“Oh aye. I've quick reflexes. I ken ye will dear.” I wash out the wound with distilled alcohol. I pull her skin back together and start to stitch with sterilized needle and thread. She sits stoic throughout. A strong woman is Glenda Fitz. When through, I cut the closed wound with honey and wrap it in sterile cloth.

“You come see me if there is any severe pain, if red streaks appear, if you get a fever.”

“Aye lass, I will. Thank ye. I ken.”

“Know what?”

“About ye and Jamie.”

“How?” I must have turned quite white for she reaches for me with her uninjured hand.

“Dinna fash. I willna be telling. I think it be a grand match. It will all work out lass.”

“Thank you Mrs. Fitz. It just came out of the blue. Neither of us could control it.”

“Love happens that way. The lad needs a woman. He needs ye and ye, him.”

She leaves me with a smile. I am smiling too as I make up more burn cream, some more of the tea that is helping Geillis, and I also re-sterilize the needle. I am lost in my work, when Jamie comes in. Je wraps his arms around me and I turn into him. I lift up and press my lips against his. 

The kiss is long and deep, leaving us both wanting. “ I ken but, we cannot here, now. A week. We must wait.”

“I know.” I say as I pant against him. We both hear someone moving outside my door. We look and see a disappearing swatch of green fabric.

“Leary.” Jamie says with a sigh. “I kissed her once, before I saw ye. She thinks it means more. We have Hall tonight where Column hears complaints and accusations and makes judgments. Be verra careful. I will see ye there.”

“Careful?”

“I fear Leary is up to something.” He gently kisses me and slips out.

Careful, he had said. Keeping that in mind, when I enter the Great Hall, I make it a point not to stand near Jamie and Murtagh. I stand on the other side. The proceedings are in Ghaildhig. I don’t understand everything but get the idea. Someone makes an accusation. Column makes a judgement. The parties then usually end up laughing and drinking together. Then Leary steps forward.

I see Jamie tense up across the room. I feel the same. She is definitely up to something. “I have an accusation to make.” When she speaks in English, my dread increases. Jamie goes to step closer to me and Murtagh stops him.

“Against who?”

“I charge Mistress Beauchamp with loose morals. She has been fornicating with a man not her husband.” Before I can protest my innocence, I am grabbed and set before Column. I feel the air hit my back as my dressed is ripped open.


	11. Ya Canna, She is My Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie declares her as his wife and the castle reacts.

“Stop!” Jamie's voice echoed across the Great Hall. Everyone stopped as he pushed through to get to me. I am suddenly part of a tug-of-war as Jamie and Rupert fought over me.

“Enough!” The Mackenzie's voice stilled all of us. “Why nephew, canna we do that?”

“Because she isna a loose woman. She is my wife. We are hand fast.” The room starts to stir and Column holds up his hand. It quiets again.

“Hand fast? Can ye prove this? Or is it just a way to defend what ye two were doing?”

“I can,” Murtagh steps up. “I hand fast them myself.”

“Ye would say anything to defend yer Godson.”

“See!” I thrust my arm up. “We were hand fast. We are married.”

“Tis true. I saw them in an embrace myself naught more than three days ago.” Geillis adds.

“Weel, she doesn’t need punished then. Give her to her husband.” He sneers. “but I did warn ye nephew. Ye are banished. All three of ye since Murtagh married ye. I want ye gone by first light.” 

“No!” I hear as I am thrust into Jamie's arms. It is Leary. “No! Ye were to be mine!” Jamie quickly moves me out of the Hall. But, I can’t resist turning and giving Leary a triumphant look as I pass her. 

Jamie rushes me into the surgery to gather what I need before we head into the stables to gather what Jamie needs. As he climbs into the hay loft, I ask Murtagh where his supplies are.

“I've clothing and my horse. Tis all I need into I get where we are going.”

“And that is?”

“France. Tis the safest place for Jamie.”

Jamie comes down and looks to Murtagh. “So, ye have contacted Jerrod?” He asks his face pale.

“Aye, and Jenny sae she wilna worry.”

“Who is Jerrod and what is wrong?”

“Jerrod is my cousin. He has a wine business in Paris. I just dinna like to travel over the water. My wame dinna like it.”

“Well, it is good ye have a healer around then.”

“Aye.” He gives me a small smile as we mount up. As we head out, Mrs. Fritz stops us. She hands me a bundle of food.

“I am sae sorry lass. I dinna ken she would do that.”

“Don't worry. I knew she had a thing for Jamie from what she told me the night of the musician. It isn’t your fault.”

We gallop away. We ride until we are out of Mackenzie land. We then stop for the night. I curl against Jamie as Murtagh .wraps up in his plaid a bit away from us.

“So, you will be working for Jerrod?”

“Aye, he will welcome my help.”

“Good. But, what will be I be doing?”

“We will find ye something. I promise.”

“I am serious Jamie. I don't want to be a decoration on your arm.”

“Ye could never be just that Sassanech.” With his reassurance, I drifted off to sleep. We headed to Inverness and the docks the next morning.


	12. I Usually Have an Iron Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie both have a strong reaction to the sea voyage.

When we get to Inverness, Jamie keeps his head down to hide from the redcoats. We take a room in the local inn to await the boat the next morning. I know Jamie will need something for his stomach so head to the local Abernathy shop.

“Do you have something for sickness?” I inquire of the young man behind the counter.

“Aye Mistress.” He hands me some ginger. “Brew in a tea and it should keep yer wame steady enough.”

“Thank you. It is for my husband.” He nods but looks at me a bit funny. Does my slightly queasy stomach show? “And maybe a bit for me too.”

I return to the inn and find a fire lit in the main room. I request a pot to boil the tea in. One is fetched and I make it for Jamie. He drinks it with reluctance. We then settle down to sleep.

We are awakened by Murtagh telling us the ship is leaving early. We hurry up and out. I shove a cup of the ginger tea in Jamie’s hand as we run toward the ship. He groans as he lays eyes on it.

“I won’t be for long.” I reassure him. It turns out he isn't the only one sea sick.

As the ship lurches out of port, with Jamie resting below deck, I find myself hanging over the side of the ship being violently sick. Murtagh comes up behind me.

“Are ye alright lass?”

I slowly raise. “I am now. That was strange. Usually I have an iron stomach.”

He makes a Scottish noise of agreement and helps me down to my husband. I brew us both some ginger tea. He lifts his eyes up at me. “”I am feeling a bit sick too. Must be contagious.” 

He sighs and holds me close.

He seems better the next morning but I am still queasy. We are both very happy to hear,”’ Land ahoy!” We stand on the deck and watch France approach. When we finally dock and hurry to off the ramp, I feel like kissing the stable ground. Jamie smiles at me as we enter Paris proper.


	13. I Need to Tell You the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire tells Murtagh and Jamie the whole truth.

When we get to the warehouse, we find Jerrod isn’t there. We are directed to his house. This necessitates a trip on the 18th Century version of a cab., a rickety carriage that bumps along the cobblestone streets of Paris.

I try to focus on the sights of Paris. It is a completely different Paris from the one I knew in 1945, the Paris I last saw at the end of the war. I hold tight to Jamie’s hand and try to focus on the sights instead of my rolling stomach. I manage not to be sick until I am lowered down from the carriage. I then holding onto the stone that leads to the huge drive around Jerrod's house, am violently ill. Jamie looks at me with concern as a servant hurries towards us.

“Can I help you?”

“Aye, we are here to see Jerrod Fraser.”

“Who may I say is calling?”

“James Fraser, his cousin, with his wife Claire Fraser, and his Godfather Murtagh Fraser.” He nods and hurries in. A minute later, a man hurries out. He is short with white hair, but, the Fraser's startling blue eyes.

“Jamie! What a welcome surprise.”

“I pray it isna a bad time.”

“Non. It is the perfect time. And you bring a wife. What a welcome surprise.”

“Aye, I canna wait for ye to meet her but, it seems the journey has been rough on her. She needs a bit of a rest.”

“Oui' of course.” He turns to his servant,” Prepare two rooms for our guests.” He hurries of to do it.

I wake up a bit later to Jamie stroking my hair. I smile up at him. “Better?” he asked.

“A bit. Thank you. You look cheery.”

“Aye, I had a nice conversation with Jerrod. He has offered me a position in his wine business, a home here, and will help us get married in a church.”

“That is great news. I need to tell you and Murtagh something.”

“Aye?” He gets up and calls for him. He hurries in. 

“I need to tell you the truth.” Jamie looks at me with concern. “I should have told you Jamie, before we were wed, but it happened so fast.” I take a deep breath as Jamie sits down beside me. He reaches for my hand. I squeeze it reassuringly. “I am not from here, not just Paris or Scotland, I mean I am not from this time. The last time I was in Paris was in 1945. I was born in 1918. I was on my second honeymoon with Frank.” I tell them all, about the Standing Stones, the druids, the forget-me-nots, all of it. When I am done, I look up into Jamie's stunned face. “Will you say something?”

“Ye are the Woman of Balmain!” He is awed. “Christ.”

“I ken'd their was something different about ye. It makes sense now.” Murtagh adds.

“You believe me?”

“Aye Sassanech. There is a deep trust between us.” I breath a sigh of relief.

“There is more. There will be a war, short and brutal, between Scotland and England, a rising. The English will win. They will be brutal in there victory. The Ghaildhig will be banned, the wearing of the tartan, the very heart of the clans. Scotland will be raided for food and other supplies. Whatever you can do to help your people from here. It won’t be safe to return to Scotland for many years.”

“The Jacobites?” Jamie asks.

“Exactly. How did you know?”

“Jerrod is one.” He nods as he thinks,” Dougal too. But, we canna tell them it is a doomed cause, can we?”

“No, I don't see how it will help. There is no way to change it.”

“Aye, but we can warn Jenny and those at Lallybroch to prepare, ehh? To hide stuff away, to plant extra crops, can’t we?”

“Yes and we should.”

“Aye, I will compose a letter today.”

“There is one other thing, I am pregnant. That is why I have been so sick and other things.”

“Preg…ye are to have a bairn!” Jamie sputters out.  
“I am. Are you happy?”

“Happy! I am ecstatic! We are having a child.” He holds me close as Murtagh adds his own congratulations.

“Gellis was right.” I say. 

“What Sassanech?”

“She said I would have a baby when the time is right.”

“Aye.” He says with satisfaction.


	14. I Worry About Ye. That is All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets Mother Hildgard and Master Raymond. Jamie is worried.

The next morning I woke up very sick. I just make it to the basin beside our bed. If it had been a bit farther away, I wouldn’t have. Jamie looks at me with concern.

“It is alright. I will be fine in a few months.”

“Months?”

“It takes a few months for my body to adjust to the hormones of pregnancy.” He looks blankly at me. “ It is what my body produces to keep the baby there and growing.” 

“Oh. Weel, that is good.”

“I will go to the local herbiest and get something for it.”

“Take Murtagh with you, please.”

“I will.” He urges me to get some more sleep and I lay back down. When I wake again, it is late morning. I see a new dress, blue with red highlights laying on the other side of the bed. I call for Suzette to help put it on.

When I am ready and after a breakfast of a bit of plain bread, I head out with Murtagh to the local herbiest.   
The carriage ride is a bit more comfortable. Seems my morning sickness may be confined to the morning. I watch Paris go by with wide eyes. It is so different. Finally we pull up in front of a small brick building. 

“You can wait out here. I won't be long.” Murtagh grumbles but does. I enter the dark room and a small frog-looking man, greets me.

“Bon jour Mademoiselle. I am Master Raymond. How may I assist you?”

“Bonjour, my name is Mrs. Claire Fraser. I need something for morning sickness.”

“Oui'. Your first bebe'?”

“It is. My husband, Jamie and I, have not been long married.”

“I see. I have just the thing. My own special combination of ginger and mint. Blended perfectly for a morning tea. It should provide you some relief Madonna.”

“Thank you Master Raymond.”

“You are quite welcome.”

“I have one more question. I have some healing skills myself. Is there anyplace I can put them to use?”

“Oui' Madonna. Mother Hildgard is always looking for workers at the Le Hospital' de Angel's.”

“Thank you Master Raymond.”

Murtagh grumbles mightily at the news we are going somewhere else. “Jamie dinna say naught about this.”

“I will explain it to him. He knows I want to do then stay home and look pretty.” He mumbles a word I am sure is a curse in Ghaildhig but doesn’t say anything else.

I find Le Hospital as Master Raymond described it. The nuns walk through their many patients. I look around, thinking about all I could do with modern equipment and medicine but, vowing to do all I can with the gift that had been given.

“Can I help you Madame?” a young nun asks me in French.

“I am here to see Mother Hildgard.” I amswer in the same. She nods and hurries off. She soon returns with a tall, imposing woman, with kind eyes.

“Madame, how can I assist you?”

“I have some healing skills. I wish to help.” She looks me up and down. 

“Madame, I am surprised that your husband is allowing your presence her.” I don’t buck up knowing it is just part of the time I am in.

“He doesn’t know Mother. I will inform him when I return home.” She looks at me a bit more before smiling.

“I see. As you are with child, we will confine you to the injuries and the sicknesses the child can't catch.” I start to ask her how she knew but just follow her as she instructs me to.

We approach a woman holding a crying child. I bent over and lay a gentle hand on the child's cheek. She is pale and a bit clammy but not feverish.

I ask her mum her symptoms. “She is always thirsty and no flesh is able to stay on her bones.” I see the child’s urine in a pot beside me. It is very dark and smells sweet. I shiver knowing the child is doomed. It is diabetes or sugar sickness in this time. Untreatable.

“What is to be done?” Mother asks. I move away from the little girl and her mum.

“Honey water will help but not cure her sugar sickness. She won't live, I am afraid.”

“Exactly. Work with Sister Jean.” 

Later, on the way home I tell Murtagh about those I was able to help( a little boy that needed a tooth pulled, a woman whose burn I soothed) and those who I couldn’t( the little girl, a man with a broken neck). He listens, occasionally shaking his head. Jamie meets us as soon as we pull up.

“Where have ye been?” 

“At the Hospital’ de Angel's helping the nuns.” I state as we walk in.

“Ye what! Ye are with child and were working around.”

“Injureded people and those sick with diseases neither I nor the child can get. It was perfectly safe.”

“I dinna like it.” He stands, his arms crossed, his face a steam building to boil.

“Jamie, remember your promise to let me do something productive here in Paris. I have a gift. I can help people. I must do it.”

He turns and storms out. I shrug, knowing he needs time to calm down. I head out to the covered porch and lie down on the couch. I slip into sleep. Sometime later, I wake up in our bed, in my shift, wrapped up my husband's arms.

“I am sorry mon chariade. I just worry about ye, that is all.” I smile and stroke his face. “I ken ye need to be busy and use yer God-given gift. Just be careful and always take Murtagh or someone with ye. Please.”

“Of course Jamie.”


	15. We Have Been Invited to see the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's go to court. The red dress causes some amorous thoughts in Jamie.

Over the next month, we develop a routine. I start my days with some dry bread and Master Raymond’s tea. Jamie helps me dress and Murtagh and I head to le hospital. I treat patients for half a day, a compromise to sooth my anxious husband. I then meet him for lunch. After, he heads off to help Jarrod and I usually spend time with my new friend Louise.

She is, as most people of her time and clads, a bit of a snob but, she is also sweet. We discuss fashion, children( Louise is also pregnant), local culture, and the like. Today we are discussing the upcoming court.

“It is in two weeks. Je simply must come Claire. Ye can meet the King.” 

“I have no clothing fit for such an outing.” I protest.

“I can help with that. I will have my dressmaker started on a gown today.” It is decided as easy as that. When I return home, I tell Jamie.

“We have been invited to court to see the King.”

“I dinna need to go see King Louis. “ he says as he bends over a stack of invoices.

“I can just go with Louise.” I say casually.

“Nae, I will come. When is it?”

“In two weeks.” He nods, smiles, and kisses my hand before turning back to his work. I rub his shoulders and we end the night early.

The day arrives for court. I have keep the details of my dress a secret. I wish to surprise Jamie. I descend the stairs where Murtagh and Jamie wait. Jamie's eyes get huge at the sight of me in the red dress. Startlingly red, cut scandalously low in the front, flaring out in the hips, with enough material in the front to cover my growing bump.

He walks up to me slowly. “Claire, ye canna go out in public like that.” He whispers. “Ye aren’t decent.”

“I must certainly will. I helped Louise design this dress.”

“Just stay close to me.” He says with resignation.

We enter the court and I find my scandalous dress is one of the must tame. King Louis’ mistress walks around with the only thing covering her top a pair of feathers over her nipples. Murtagh eyes her with interest but Jamie shakes his head.

Court is a more intense version of tea and cards at Louise's. The woman's conversation revolves around fashion and sex, including an interesting conversation about the various nicknames for penis'. Jamie, who tries to be both with me and part of the conversations the men are having, rolls his eyes several times. The men are discussing politics mainly. 

We make are way through the room and bump into a man.

“Pardon'.” Jamie says, bowing to the man.

“Think nothing of it. You were distracted.” His eyes travel down my red dress. Jamie clears his throat and he looks up. 

“Laird Jamie Fraser and my wife Lady Claire Fraser.” 

“The Duke of Sandriam. Very nice to make your acquaintance.” Jamie nods politely. 

“Yours too. If ye will excuse us.” 

“Of course.”

Jamie and I were making our way to a secluded spot He had whispered the dress was driving him crazy and he must have me. I was feeling just as randy. He leads us to a spot outside, under a portico, by the river. He lays me across a bench and starts to kiss me as his hand works into my bosom. My nipples are incredibly sensitive in the first trimester of pregnancy and Jamie’s hot, questing fingers are slowly driving me crazy. He plays until we our both panting. He then lifts my dress and his kilt and is on me. I cry out, uncaring who may hear me. Our need for each other, a need unchanged by marriage, coming parenthood, or the fact that we are at the Paris Court, will let me do no less. He is panting in my mouth and I breath him in to me as I cum with a deep groan. Within minutes he is joining me. 

“We need to go.” I say as soon as my breath is back.

“Need more, Sassenach?”

“Always. I will never grow tired of making love to you Jamie but, that isn't it. It is the Duke.”

“What about him?” He sits us both up so we are a tad less conspicuous.

“He is a Jacobite but also a nationalist. He is playing both sides. I just don't feel comfortable around him.”

“We have put in an appearance. Let’s fetch Murtagh.”

We find him hovering around the king's mistress and drag him away. We are soon back in the safety of Jerrod’s house where Murtagh takes out his sexual frustration with Suzette and Jamie makes slow sweet love to me.


	16. My Name is Claudel, Madame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire picks up an orphan who becomes a son. The are married before a priest.

One day around the half way point of my pregnancy, I am walking out of the hospital, when a soft cry from the cemetery, draws to me. I head that way and find a young boy kneeling by a grave. He is quietly sobbing. I am drawn to him.

I kneel beside him. “Are you okay?” I carefully asks him  
.  
“Non madam. It is my own mama's grave, Lucy. She was taken to heaven a year ago today.”

“I am so sorry. Your papa?”

“Known only to God, Madame.”

“Where have you been sleeping?”

He shrugs. “At Madame Eloise's or wherever I can find.”

“What is your name?” Madame Eloise is the proprietor of the local brothel. It tells me who his mama was. 

“I am Claudel, Madame.”

“Claudel. I am Claire Fraser. Would you like to come home with me? Live with me and my husband?”

“Oui' Madame Claire.” We head over to the waiting carriage and Murtagh.

“Who is this, then?”

“This is Claudel. Claudel meet Murtagh. Murtagh, Claudel. He is coming home with us.” When we get home, I send Claudel to get cleaned up before meeting Jamie. I then go to inform my husband about the orphan I have brought home.

“Jamie?” He is doing paperwork and looks up with a smile.

“Claire! How was the hospital?”

“It was good. Helped a lot of people and one when I was leaving.”

“Aye?”

“I brought him home. A young boy around ten. He was mourning the death, a year ago, of his mama. He has been alone since. His father is unknown. Been sleeping at Madame Eloise’s.”

He raises his eyes, starts to pace, letting his fingers tap on his thigh. He then looks at me.

“What is the lads name?”

“Claudel.” He shakes his head.

“That will ne' do. He will need a more manly Scottish name. Where is he?”

“Getting cleaned up.” I go to get him. He stops in front of Jamie, looking up at him with his big blue eyes, his dark curls a mass on his head. 

“Hello Claudel. I am Jamie. Would you like to stay with us?”

“Oui' Mi’lord.”

“Good. May I give ye a Scottish name, Fergus maybe?”

“Oui' Mi’lord but may I keep Claudel too. It is from my mama.”

“Aye, Fergus Claudel Fraser. How is that?” The little boys face is transformed. His eyes light up and a smile covers his face. He has been given an identity, a last name.

“Oh oui' mi'lord. Thank you!”

“Honor the name my lad. It was my father's and my grandsir’s and will be my coming child’s.”

“Je can trust me too.” He hugs him and calls Suzette to make him up a bed.

The next day, Jerrod arranges for our wedding in front of a priest at his house. I am giving a new dress, that is tight around the middle, as expected. We stand up and repeat the vows. Jamie slips a silver ring on my hand. I ask him after where he got it.

“It was my mam's. Now it is my wife’s.”


	17. This is Jenny. My Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets Jenny and both her and Jamie draw nearer to Fergus as she gets closer to delivery.

The rest of my pregnancy goes surprisingly fast. I am accompanied by Murtagh or Fergus to the hospital. More lately by Fergus as Jerrod had to make a trip out if country and Jamie needs Murtagh's help I love his company. He has truly became our son. At eight and a half months, he escorts me out of the carriage and into le' hospital. Mother Hildegarde is shaking her head.

“Non Claire. Je are way to far along to be working. Go home and rest up for le bebe.” I can’t argue with her. I am exhausted. 

That night, Jamie lays with his head on my lap and the baby starts to kick him. He sits up. “Now listen, little one, that is enough of that. No need to kick yer da.” I laugh.

“Seems the lad or lass is already trying to give you a hard time.” He glares down at my stomach as if the child can see him. He then wraps his arm around me, his hand resting over our child. He relaxes against me as he drifts off to sleep. I slip out after, feeling restless. I head outside to breath in the fresh air of the balcony.

“Are je alright, mi' lady?”

I turn towards Fergus. “Yes, my love. I just needed a bit of air.”

“Is it the bairn?”

“Yes, he or she is restless.” He comes up and wraps his arms around me. 

“Thank je, mi'lady for making me part of the family. I vow to be a good big brother to the bebe'.”

“I know you will, Fergus.” We hug tight and I see Jamie watching.

“I am sorry. I dinna mean to disturb ye.” We smile at him. “I love to see my wife and son thus.”

Fergus hugs Jamie and they both urge me back to bed. I go and Jamie asks the same thing our son had. I nod.  
“The baby is very restless.” 

“Let me try rubbing yer back. If ye are relaxed, he may too.”

“Or she. Worth a shot.” His strong hands work the tension out and we all sleep. I sleep late the next morning. When I wake, I head downstairs carefully. I hear Jamie in the parlor. Jamie looks up and smiles when he sees me. Then I see the small dark haired woman sitting on the couch. I look to my husband.

“Claire, this is my sister, Jenny.” She stands up and. walks over to me. 

“I have looked forward to meeting ye. I feel I know ye through Jamie’s letters.”

“It is so very nice to meet you. But what of Lallybroch. Don't they need you?”

“Not as much as ye nd my brother do. First bairn's can be a handful. I intend to stay until the bairn comes. Ian and Mrs. Crook will be fine for a few weeks. I dinna think it will be much longer then that.”

“I agree.” We hug. 

Over the next few days I get to know my sister-in-law. She is a fierce Scottish woman with a heart of gold. She adores Fergus, relentlessly teases Murtagh and Jamie, and is the sister and confidante I need as my pregnancy draws to a close


	18. I Have Peed On Myself or My Waters Have Brole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire fonds out the other reason Jenny came. Jamie gives her a present. The child is born.

“There is another reason, I came.” Jenny says. We sit in the living room and she is working on knitting a blanket for the baby. I rest, my feet up, I am days away from delivering. The baby had dropped making it easier to breath but making trips to the privy, much more frequent.

“What is that?”

“Jamie. He is fearful, ye ken. Our mother died in child bed delivering our wee brother Rabbie. He fears the same happening with ye. My presence is a bit soothing.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?”

“He is a man.” Is my sister-in-law's answer. 

I wait for Jamie to come home. I tell Jenny to let him know I am already in our room. I am exhausted but I also don’t want her to overhear the fight we will have.

“Claire, how are ye feeling?”

“Exhausted but it won't be much longer.”

“Aye. I have something. A gift for ye and the bairn.” He presents me with a rectangular box. I open it and gasp. A set of twelve Apostles Spoons, gleaming silver nested in velvet. “Apostles Spoons, one for each bairn.”

“You expect me to have 12 children?” I say.

“Nae, just 11. There is Fergus.” He replies. I shake my head and turn to him.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“I wanted them to be a surprise.”

“Not the spoons.” I get up from my vanity chair where I had been brushing my hair out,” about your fears.”

“Oh that.”

“Yes that. I have to hear from my sister-in-law and not my husband that he fears..”

“Dinna speak it Sassanech. I am sorry. I dinna wish to worry ye.”

“It is my job to share your worries. I could have also..” I stop as water runs down my legs. “I either just pee'd myself or my waters have broken.” I calmly say. Then the first pain hits. I lean against the wall and breath through it. “I am in labor.”

“What do ye need?” 

“Jenny and Mother Hildegarde and Sister Angelic sent for.” He yells for Jenny and after she comes in, hurries out to sent Murtagh after the nuns. Jenny changes me into a dry shift and we begin to walk the perimeter of the room. I stop every five minutes as the contractions run through me. I realize that the back pain I have been experiencing is early labor and I am farther then I realized.

“Jamie!” I call out as the pains get closer.

“Do you really want him? It is unual..”

“Please Jenny.” She nods and hurries out. A scared Jamie comes in. “I am okay. We are. I just need you.”  
He holds me and walks with me as the contractions get closer and closer together. I didn’t know such pain existed. I grunt, moan, and eventually, scream as my body opens up to let the child out.

“I need to push.” I gasps out as the pressure builds. Murtagh has still not returned with my midwife.

“Looks like I will be delivering yer child. Stay near her head Jamie. Tis not a husband needs to see.” Jenny positions herself between my legs as Jamie holds tight to my hand. He trembles but I've ne strength to comfort him. All goes into fighting with the incredible force expelling our child. I grit my teeth and push, push, and push.

“It is a red head. Almost there Claire.” Jenny encourages. I give it another push, feel the sting and then numbness as the head slips out. I grunt, push once more, and feel the shoulder turn. The child is out. A second later there is a cry and Jenny stands holding our daughter in her arms.

“Tis a lass.” She lays her on my chest as finally Mother Hildegarde and Sister Angelic enter.

“Well, I see the child was in a hurry, the Mother says.

“Aye. Our daughter was in a hurry.”

“A daughter, how lovely.” She cuts the cord and cleans the baby, delivers the afterbirth and carries it out. She makes sure my uterus is firming up and exams the baby.

“All is well,” she announces after I am cleaned up and the baby has her first feed. “Should I let the others in?”

“Please.” Murtagh and Fergus enter. Fergus' eyes alit at the sight of his sister.

“Mi'lady, what is her name?”

“Faith.” Jamie and I say together.

The end or is it .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudus on our little fic. An idea started in callysymms and I's minds is now came to an end. But, dinna fash, we have a lot more ideas.😀


End file.
